Emily did 12 squats in the evening. Jessica did 2 squats around noon. How many fewer squats did Jessica do than Emily?
Explanation: Find the difference between Emily's squats and Jessica's squats. The difference is $12 - 2$ squats. $12 - 2 = 10$.